Scarlett Potter - Or Is It Stark?
by sparrow potter sea princess
Summary: Female Harry. Scarlett Potter isn't really a Potter. What if she's a Stark? What if she isn't human either? And what if she's immortal. The Mistress of Death. And what if one of the Avengers is her mate?
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Jamie Potter, or, as she preferred, Scar, groaned from hte harsh severity of last night's beating. The Dursley's had been dragged to America for Vernon's promotion, and they had took Scar with them. Stopping in New York, she had found out they would drop her off at the Avenger's Tower. Evidently she was the daughter of Tony Stark, though she found that she really didn't care. Vernon and Dudley had teamed up to give her the worst beating of her life, though, luckily, she had never been raped. She knew that, other than her back, which was covered in welts and blood, her left arm and right leg were both fractured and dislocated at the least, both very possibly broken.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Clint watched through the air vents as a whale like man, his pig like son, and the horse like mother/wife demanded to see Tony Stark. Suddenly, the whale like man grabbed someone and pushed her in front of him with a hard grip. It was a girl, dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, a black t-shirt, and a red hoody. She was glaring defiantly and she had pale skin, with several scars adorning her face, the most noticable one beig a long one that ran through an emerald eye, though the most interesting one was a lightning shaped one on her forehead.

Her eyes had the haunted look of a soldier, or maybe Natasha or him. She twisted her head around and bared her ruby lips at him in a primal show of defence. Her wild black hair, which fell to her knees, whipped around as the man shook her and her ran to Banner's room. Dropping down from the ceiling, he said, "Hey Bruce, might want to get down to the lobby. There's a girl down there and her supposed family. They're claiming that the girl is Stark's daughter, though it's pretty ovious. She loks just like Tony except her eyes are emerald green and she's got a bunch of scars on her face. And guess what? her eyes are sort of like mine and Nat's. Haunted I mean. Like a soldier or someone who's seen something they shouldn't, like a lot of death's or war."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bruce sighed as he walked the family to the paternity lab that Tony had installed for 'just in case.' Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia were horrible people, but the girl, he couldn't get her name, was fine. Silent, and, most likely, numb, but fine. Five minutes later, he sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. The girl was a Stark. Telling the family so, he snorted in disgust as they said, "You can have her for $500,000." Getting Pepper to deal with them, he watched as the girl sighed in relief before covering it up.

"Is there anything you'd like?" he asked. The girl shrugged before replying, "Is there anything to eat?" He winced, "Um, about that. Nobody who lives here, not even Pepper, can cook very good. Should we get take out or pizza or something?" She laughed for a moment before saying, "No, I mean can I cook something? I can cook almost anything." She winced. "Not to brag or anything." He shrugged before nodding. "Sure. I mean, it's not like you'll be any less dangerous that Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Pepper, Tony, or I."

LATER

He looked at Steve and Clint as a delicious smell assaulted their nostrils. Running to the kitchen, they gaped. On the table, was a huge feast. It had all sorts of food, including a whole turkey and a home made pizza. Looking at Tony's daughter, all three men grinned when she said, "Dig in."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Soaking in a tub, Scar sighed as the water and her magic healed her body. Getting out, she put on the pajamas that Jarvis had got for her - tight black leggings that went to mid calf, a black sports bra, and a tight black t-shirt. Going into the kitchen, she took out a large sauce pan. Using milk and cocoa powder, she made a lot of home made hot cocoa. Getting herself a mug, she poured in some caramel syrup and a bit of milk. After stirring, she went into the living room and curled up on the couch, drinking her hot cocoa. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning, Scar woke on the couch. Her wings overwhelmed her, 'Get a nest! Build one!' they seemed to say. Nodding to herself, she brought out her creature side. Her black hair, which, normally, fell to her knees, lengtened until it touched the floor and she sighed as her wings burst from her back. Her wings, which were very large and covered in feathers allowed her to fly, a feeling which always relaxed her.

A golden circlet rested on top of her head, which was covered with silky black feathers, both marking her status as Crown Princess and heiress to the throne of the Midnight Hawks - her race. Her ears and canines were pointed, giving her fangs and a sort of ellike appearance. Her finger nails grew and lengthened until they were black claws, and swirling emerald tattoos govered her body in different places, the swirling places perfect designs of ethereal beauty.

Flapping her wings once, she searched for a nesting spot. Finally, she found one. It was a small room situated between the gym and the kitchen. Asking Jarvis where blankets and stuff like that was, she soon had what she wanted. She had several shelves above her, for clothes, her trunk, maybe some food. Below her was the floor. Which wasn't visible. Instead, was a huge nest of blankets and towels, soft things like pillows that she felt were soft and/or comfortable, and nice. She had room to fly upwards, and, above the shelves, was easy access to the vents and a curtain covered window. Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she accepted the floor length black strapless dress that was form fitting until the hips, where it flared out and became loose. At the bottom, it trailed behind her for about five feet.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Twenty minutes later, hr nest was stocked with non perishable foods, fruit that didn't have to be refridgerated, all sorts of weapons, and a bit more. Also, breakfast was ready. And the Avengers, minus Tony and Thor, plus Pepper were eating it. She perched, hidden, on a shelf, eating blue berries, watching them. Suddenly, she jumped down, silent. Grabbing a bottle of water and another bowl of blue berries, she watched as Clint, Natasha, and Pepper finished eating.

Cocking her head slightly, she watched as they stood before flitting away to her nest, not noticing as Clint silently followed her. Once in her nest, she finished the blue berries and half of the water. Putting the bowl and remaining water on a shelf, she curled up in her nest. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Clint opened the door and peeked inside. She hissed in anger, glaring at him, Midnight Hawk form in view, wings flared out behind her.

"What are you?" he asked. She squaked at him, angry, before replying. "I am Scar Pot-Stark, Mistress of Death, witch, Girl-Who-Lived, Dark Lord Defeater, Vanquisher of Death Eaters, and Crown Princess and heiress to the throne of the Midnight Hawks. I have more titles and wealth than I want or know what to do with, and am currently Tony Stark's unknown daughter. We Midnight Hawks like nests and being able to fly, we feel safer. This has the perfect space for my nest, shelves for my stuff, enough room to fly upwards, easy access to vents, and a curtained window. I have non perishable food, non refridgerated fruit, weapons, and some more, including my trunk. Don't mention this to any of the others, or I will erase your memory. You mortals, humans, aren't supposed to know any of this. It's a secret. Now go. Get out of my nest. We are territorial creatures."

Settling down to sleep until she needed to get up, Scar snuggled down into her nest, warm and content, her belly full.


	2. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't been updating and stuff but I broke my leg on Sunday and have been in the hospital. I was on a dirt bike at my house, going thirty-five or forty miles an hour. I tried to turn a corner, but I didn't slow down and I didn't turn sharp enough. I crashed into a tree and flew through the air, flipping actually. I landed on my left leg, and it is broken. There's also a large knee brace. I was discharged today, but, I'm busy. I will update all of my stories as soon as I can, I know I haven't been and I'm sorry. My left leg also has a large chunk out of it. I was in surgery Sunday and yesterday, so . . . Sorry, it's not an excuse and I shouldn't make it, but the chapters are in progress. Bye!


End file.
